


Aroma de Vainilla

by ulmo80



Series: Historias Grises [7]
Category: My Crazy Ramblings
Genre: Baking, Chocolate, Cookies, One Shot, Single Parents, Vanilla
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80
Summary: El repicar del teléfono lo recibió al cruzar el umbral de la cocina.





	Aroma de Vainilla

El repicar del teléfono lo recibió al cruzar el umbral de la cocina. Desde la sala, el fastidioso sonsonete de la canción del programa de televisión preferido de su hija le hacía competencia; aún no podía explicarse como la niña, quien todavía se salía de la línea al colorear, había podido descargar la melodía y programarla como timbre de su móvil. 

—¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Por qué no contestabas? —lo sorprendió el nada normal tono de pánico de su hermano antes de poder articular palabra.

El móvil dejó de sonar.

—Fui al paseo del lago a trot… ¿Qué le pasó a Ceci? —su imaginación empezó a reproducir sin tregua los peores escenarios ( _después de lo que había pasado, ésta podía ser muy creativa_ ). La noche anterior había dejado a la nena en casa de su hermano, en una pijamada para celebrar el cumpleaños de su prima; la había visto por última vez sumergida en una ensordecedora guerra de almohadas con media docena de niñas.

—Nada, ella está bien. ¿Viste las noticias?

—Estoy entrando en la casa.

Desde el otro lado de la línea solo obtuvo silencio. Silencio que no le inspiraba confianza.

—¿Sigues ahí?

—Pon el canal 15 —replicó su hermano luego de un par de segundos. La ansiedad seguía tiñendo su voz.

Buscó el control del televisor con la mirada. Estaba sobre el mesón, en el centro, junto a las galletas.

Entonces notó el cambio.

A pesar de la ausencia la niña, se había levantado temprano. Después de desayunar, había recogido peluches y muñecas regados sin ton ni son por la sala, vestigios de la última fiesta del té, y los había llevado a la habitación de la pequeña, dos puertas antes del dormitorio principal ( _no había vuelto a entrar allí, lo mantenía cerrado bajo llave_ ). Era sábado, todavía faltaban horas para ir a buscar a la niña y, al no tener nada que hacer, había decidido salir a trotar, no sin antes preparar una bandeja de las galletas favoritas de Ceci. Las había dejado reposando sobre el mesón.

Eran de chocolate con chispas de maní.

Circulares.

Las que veía en ese momento estaban espolvoreadas con azúcar.

Tenían forma de corazón.

No necesitaba tomar ninguna para saber que olían a vainilla ( _el aroma de sus pesadillas_ ).

Sosteniendo aún el teléfono contra el oído, tomó el control con la mano libre y encendió la televisión ubicada en esa estancia. Los dedos se negaban a obedecerle, entorpecían el intento de dar con el canal.

—Llame ya. Nuestros operadores están esperando...

—¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?

—...rebajé 15 kilos...

—...les considera peligrosos. Si los llegan a ver, por favor, no se les acerquen. Contacte de inmediato con las líneas de emergencia...

Teléfono y control resbalaron de su agarre. En la pantalla, ella sonreía ( _su rostro no revelaba nada de lo que era capaz_ ).

—Voy saliendo para allá...  Mantén la calma... —escuchó la voz de su hermano desde un lugar cerca de sus pies, seguido de un portazo y el quejido de un motor al ser encendido y acelerado sin contemplación.

No supo cómo, pero antes de darse cuenta estaba sentado en el suelo. Tenazas le apretaban el pecho. Intentaba respirar, mas las bocanadas de aire se negaban a llegar a sus pulmones. La náusea se unió a la fiesta, como invitada de último minuto. Su mano izquierda fue directo a la cicatriz en su cuello ( _intentaba detener la hemorragia_ ).

—... que no deberá financiar al Estado con emisión de dinero y no deberá intervenir... —El presentador del noticiero comentaba otra historia ( _el lastimero llanto de un bebé, su nena de meses, reclamaba su atención_ ).

Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, tratando de adivinar de dónde vendría el peligro ( _salpicaduras de sangre, su sangre, contaminaban el prístino beige de las paredes_ ).

De pronto, un objeto llamó su atención; un atisbo de cordura en medio de la desesperación que se apoderaba de él.

Una de las muñecas de Ceci.

Estaba entre las patas del banco en donde sentaba a la niña a la hora de la comida.

La había comprado apenas salió del hospital ( _le dieron el alta a los tres meses_ ). De trapo, vestido amarillo, cabello de estambre azul, rostro pecoso y enormes ojos hechos con botones negros.

Mantuvo la vista fija en la muñeca, su ancla dentro de la tempestad. Su respiración empezó a normalizarse, la opresión en el pecho fue disminuyendo poco a poco.

Sintiéndose de nuevo dueño de sí mismo, gateó hasta la muñeca, trastabilló hasta ponerse de pie y la colocó en el mesón. Tras un segundo de duda, tomó la bandeja con las galletas y la arrojó en el recipiente de la basura.

—... las temperaturas continuarán descendiendo... —seguía el noticiero, como si no hubiesen destrozado la paz lograda después de mucho esfuerzo. Se agachó para recoger control y teléfono, que emitía el pitido de llamada interrumpida. Apagó la televisión, presionó el fin de llamada y colocó ambos dispositivos junto a la muñeca.

Luego, abrió el gabinete sobre el refrigerador y movió los objetos allí hasta dar con el que quería.

Subió los escalones hasta la segunda planta, con pasos lentos pero seguros.

Al final del pasillo, la puerta del dormitorio principal estaba entornada.

Antes de entrar, su último pensamiento fue para Ceci.

—Hola, amor. —Ella ( _su ex-esposa, la madre de su hija_ ), recostada en los cojines del asiento junto a la ventana, mordisqueaba una galleta. El dulce aroma a vainilla que siempre la acompañaba inundaba el lugar. 

Un auto derrapó frente a la casa.

En la sala, el fastidioso sonsonete de la canción del programa de televisión preferido de su hija empezó a llamarlo desde el móvil.

En la cocina, el teléfono empezó a repicar.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es, como me gusta llamarla "My Beautiful Bastard". No tienen idea de cuanto peleé para por fin obtener, no sé si lo que quería cuando la empecé, pero un buen resultado. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí.
> 
> Punto para quien identifique a la muñeca xD...
> 
> Comentarios y kudos son cariño...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Vanilla Scent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835608) by [ulmo80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80)




End file.
